I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton didn't know who the famous Singer Gabriella Montez was until she had a concert at East High now he was in love with her, Will Troy find away to win her heart? Find out, Sexual Contact and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By AraBaby.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? **** Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 1 The Concert?, Friend Request]**

17 year old Troy Bolton and Junior this year, is sitting in the Auditorium East High with his friends, his sister Carra and the whole school as he's listening to his new famous crush Gabriella Montez sing her heart out and she just finished taking a break and she's back now finishing up her last song. Before Troy didn't really like Gabriella now he was falling in love with her and her music. The lights go out and everybody listens because she's back on stage then music starts playing making everybody see a figure now on the stage and they see a spotlight and she starts dancing. She turns around and everybody cheers when she starts singing while She smirks at everybody holding her mic and Troy froze staring at her in a daze as he sees Gabriella Montez wearing black leggings that are dance pants that makes her curve slim but mature Kim"Kardashian" hips look sexy in everyway while wearing a sexy pink bikini top under her black V neck low cut halter top look just right showing off her now D cup breast as the bikini shows but in the back of her top it's open so you can see her tan back but also the strings of her bikini and in the front you can see a little cleavage and some of her perfect flat tan stomach. On her feet she has on black strappy Chanel heels and she has her long dark brown wavy hair down in curls with a little makeup on. 

Gabriella..."_I'm not a beauty queen_  
_Travelling in a limousine_  
_I'm a girl but don't call me baby._

She goes in the middle with her back up dancers while singing as Troy keeps staring at her.

Gabriella..."_Who the f**k is VIP?_  
_Never alive in luxury_  
_I don't care so just call me crazy_  
_Can you give it out?_

She starts doing a dance with her dancers and everybody cheers for her.

Gabriella..."_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_  
_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel so good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good._

She goes to the side that Troy is on and grabs ahold of his hand and a few others and Troy feels like he's in heaven then she goes to the other side while singing.

Gabriella..."_I don't need no superman_  
_Trying to tell me who I am_  
_Know it all's a driving me crazy_

_Nothing ever is for sure_  
_I can't take this anymore_  
_All I want is yes or no baby_  
_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_

_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive._

She goes back to doing the dance with her back up dancers and she smirks swaying her hips with her dancers.

Gabriella..."_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good._

She dances sexy on the stage making Troy feel himself becoming hard but he controls himself and Gabriella gets off the stage with the mic and goes over to him smirking and starts singing to him while dancing sexy on him.

Gabriella..."_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop._

She goes back on stage after dancing on her new fan Troy Bolton and finishes up the song

Gabriella..."_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good._

She finishes the song and smiles at everybody leaving.

A week later Troy has been in love with Gabriella Montez and he found her on FaceBook and he Sended her a Friend Request now he was just waiting.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By AraBaby.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 2 The Gabriella Montez Is At My House?]**

Troy Bolton couldn't believe he really was "_The_ Gabriella Montez friend on FaceBook and he wanted to see her in person but he did write her a message giving her his cell number if she ever wanted to talk to him and he wrote her a letter saying that he thinks she's really pretty and he would love to meet her sometime.

He's in his room and he logged off wondering what Gabriella was doing right now. He gets snapped out of his thought to hear his cell phone ringing and he looked at the number and he doesn't know it but he answered it anyways.

"Hello Troy Bolton speaking? He said wondering who's calling him.

"_Hey Troy Bolton it's Gabriella Montez you gave me your number in your message that you sent me do you remeber that_? He heard Gabriella's voice and his wyes widen in shock.

"Oh wow I can't believe you got that message and you really called me. He said trying not to freak out. He hears her giggling on the other line.

"_It's fine Troy I rarely call up fans but you seem like your a nice person and I remeber you from the concert so are you busy right now?_ She asked walking around a few streets of Albuquerque. He told her no but he said that he was going downstairs to get something to eat and he asked if she wanted to join him but he never thought she would say sure and he gave her his address and they hung up and he saved her number in his phone. Troy was glad that he was alone in the house because his parents went to Florida for their Anniversary and they won't back until next week and his younger sister Carra who was 16 was spending the night at Sharpay Evans house so it was just him.

He went into the kitchen and he starts getting stuff out to cook when he heard the door bell ring thinking it's Gabriella. He goes to the door and opens it to get the biggest shock of his life to see that it really was The Gabriella Montez who is the most hottest superstar was standing at his doorstep wearing dark blue sweat pants that's showing off her amazing curvy figure nicely while wearing a gray tank top that showing off her flat but slim and petite stomach, so Troy could see her perfect figure and he sees that she has on flipflops on her feet and she has her long dark brown wavy hair down and it's blowing in the wind and she's wearing her black _Blu Moon_'s Heart Shape Sunglasses that's covering her amazing chocolate brown eyes and she has her purse on her shoulder and she smiles at him nicely. **_(Check Profile for Gabriella's outfit)_**

"Hey there um your Troy Bolton right? She asked in her soft but strong Angelic voice that Troy found so amazing.

"U-Um yes that would be me um you can come in if you want. Troy said still in shock and he lets her in and she walks in thanking him.

**With Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella takes off her sunglasses and she gasps staring into those bright blue eyes feeling like her heart skipped a beat just staring at him him and she looked at his outfit(Check Profile) and she was amazed at how great he looked just standing there and he stares at her in a daze because he never knew she had such amazing chocolate brown eyes but he looks at her confused wondering why she just did that.

"I-Is everything alright? Troy asked wanting to be close to her so badly but he knows that She's famous and she could sue him for rape if she wanted to.

She nods starting to breath again. "Sorry about that I just remembered where I saw those amazing blue eyes before and your that guy I danced and sang to at East High. She smiles.

Troy couldn't believe she remembered him. "Ye-yes that was me I thought you were amazing two days ago. He said trying to stop talking like he was on something.

"Thanks are you okay um Troy Bolton? She asked him putting her bag down on the couch.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine just still in shock to see that _The Gabriella Montez _is in _my _house. Troy said finally talking normal. Gabriella giggles and looks around.

"Well If you want me to leave before your parents come home I'm fine with that. She said turning back to the very handsome guy to her.

"My parents are in Florida for their wedding Anniversary so they won't be back until next week. He said walking back into the kitchen. She looks around the room and Troy figures what he should make for him and Gabriella and he figured she would be looking around for some pictures of him as a little kid and his family.

**With Gabriella.**

For somebody that was a superstar at 16 she couldn't believe that she was in Albuquerque Nexico on her day off before she had to go to the studio to record songs for her new Album but she was glad that she got to spend some time with her new fan since she saw the look on Troy's face when she danced and sang to him but she was glad that he wanted to be her friend on FaceBook and she added him the minute he wanted to be her friend and she kept thinking about him that night. Gabriella looked around Troy Bolton's livingroom and she smiled seeing how cute he looked as a child. Troy came into the room and she stared at him holding of picture of him and girl with him.

"Who is this girl with you? She asked smiling at him nicely but inside she was kind of jealous of this girl but she forgot that she really doesn't know him.

"That's my sister Carra she's a huge fan off yours. Troy said grinning at her and Gabriella blushes.

"Really that's great I love all my fans and I'm glad I have you as a fan. She said putting the picture down and Troy walks over to her and slowly puts his arms around her waist making her jump and look up at him suprised but her eyes soften and smiles at him.

"Are you ready to go eat? He asked pulling away from her waist and she frowns feeling cold.

"Um sure why not. She said slightly frowning but she smiles slight when he grins at her. They go into the dinning room and Gabriella sees the food and smiles liking it already.

They both sit down and get to know each other alot more. They laugh, joke around, talk about their childhood and more.

Gabriella suddenly smiles brightly at Troy as he stares at her. "What's on your mind Montez? He asked grinning flirtingly.

"Are you busy tomorrow Bolton? She asked flirting back. He shakes his head no.

"Good because I want you, your sister and friends to watch me record tomorrow then we can all hang out at my parents house what do you say? She asked hopefully.

Troy stares at her shocked not believing this.

**Find out what happens next and the song that Gabriella sang in the first Chapter was Fever by Cascada. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By AraBaby.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 3 Sleepover?, Rumors Already?]**

**With Troy in his POV.**

I can't believe Gabriella Montez just asked to hang out with tomorrow with my sister and my friends. I see her staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Um I would have to ask my friends and sister first. I said and she smiles brightly again making me like her even more.

"Hey do you have all of your friends cell phone numbers because I think we should have a sleepover don't you think? She asked grinning like crazy.

I nod and she tells me to put all of there numbers in her phone and I do even my sisters number and She tells me she's going to suprise them all.

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

I asked Troy to give me all of his main friends number even his sister and I'm going to outside to call them while Troy was cleaning up the house.

The first person I'm going to call his Zeke Baylor. I call his number and wait for him to pick up.

"_**Hello Zeke Baylor Speaking?**_ I heard him say and he sounded cute.

"Hey Zeke Baylor um your best friend Troy Bolton gave me your number is that alright? I asked using a perfect British accent grinning like crazy.

"_**Um sure but who is this and how do you know my boy Troy?**_ He asked me getting a little too pissed.

"Oh about are Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth with you? I asked knowing they are.

"_**Yes they are but what does that have to do with you calling me?**_ He asked getting confused.

"Can you put your phone on speaker? I asked grinning. I wait and he says that it's on speaker and I get rid of the British accent.

"Hello Zeke, Ryan and Chad do you want to know who this? I asked using my normal voice.

**_"Yes who are you?_** I heard all voices ask me. I giggle.

"Hello boys this would be the world famous singer Gabriella Montez I'm at Troy's house right now and Troy wants to you bring your overnight stuff and yourself because he's a sleepover so come over around 6:30 bye and don't be late. I hang up before they start yelling in shock.

The next person I call is Sharpay Evans. I call her and wait for her to pick up.

"**_Miss Sharpay Evans speaking?_** I hear her high pitched voice and she so reminds me of Ashley.

"Hello Sharpay Evans um your best friend Troy Bolton gave me your number is that okay with you? I asked using my perfect British accent again.

"_**Who are you and how do you know Troy Bolton are you a stalker?**_ She asked me and and I start giggling.

"No I'm not a stalker Troy gave me your number asking me to call you. I said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"**_Well okay what is it that you want miss British?_** She said in a snobby way.

"Well can you put your phone on speaker please? I asked so nicely and she tells me that it's on speaker.

"Okay am I talking to Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Carra Bolton? I asked using my normal voice.

"_**Yes who is this**_? They all ask and I smile brightly.

"Well I'm the world famous singer Gabriella Montez that sang at East High. I wait for a few minutes before they start screaming making me pull the phone away from my ear.

They finally stop and I tell them the same thing I told the boys then I hang up and go inside to see Troy smiling brightly at me.

"How did it go? He asked smiling. It went great hey I will be right back I have to go to my tour bus and grab some stuff I will be right back okay and when they come tell them it was all a joke until I surpise them okay? I asked grinning at him and he nods. I leave and walk to my tour bus which isn't that far from here.

**Nobody's POV.**

Troy Bolton's best friends and his sister Carra come to the house with there stuff and they stare at him shocked.

"Was Gabriella Montez really in our house Troy? Carra asked wanting to know and they all sit in the livingroom. Shes played by Jennette McCurdy.

"Um what are you guys talking about? He asked playing confused. They stare at him confused.

"Hello Gabriella Montez called us telling us that she was here and we were all going to have a sleepover. They all said at the same time.

Just then the door opens and they all turn around to a hat covered Gabriella Montez walk in with her stuff and they all stare at her in a daze. **_(Check profile)_**

Gabriella looks at everybody smiling confused and waves putting her stuff down. "Hello everybody I see that your here. She said smiling at them.

Troy smiles at Gabriella and walks over to her hugging her and she hugs him him back. They pull back and Taylor, Sharpay and Carra start screaming jumping up and down making Gabriella hide behind Troy. Troy sighs knowing this wasn't a good idea.

"Girls calm down or she's going to leave. Troy, Zeke, Ryan and Chad said at the same time making the girls stop and smiles brightly at Gabriella.

"Oh my god I can't believe that_ the _Gabriella is in _my_ house. Carra said squealing. Gabriella stops hiding and smiles at the girls.

"Suprised? She asked and they all nod but Troy who still had his arm around her waist. They all go into the livingroom and they enjoy there not getting to Gabriella and she tells them about the plans and they all became great friends and Troy and Gabriella spent the night flirting with each other. The next day they all go to the recording studio to see her sing.

Troy stares at Gabriella's look**_(Check Profile)_**and thinks she's amazing. They are standing in the recoring studio waiting for her to start.

They see Gabriella put on the headphones and the music starts as she sings.

Gabriella..."_It was magical, beautiful_  
_I didn't know how it all began_  
_One day, twenty four hours_  
_It didnt turn out how I planned._

She gets into it and sees her new friends and new crush dancing to the beat.

Gabriella..."_Cause I did not expect to feel the way_  
_The way I do, from a single day_  
_And both of us we knew we could not stay_  
_You had yours, I had mine_  
_So relax, but at least we had the night._

She sings the main part.

Gabriella..."_I was in love for a day_  
_Love_  
_In a way_  
_Love_  
_Can't explain_  
_Why you went away_  
_Love_  
_Its a shame_  
_Love_  
_You didnt stay_  
_Love_  
_With me_  
_(uh uh uh)._

She grins singing right at Troy and waves his hands making her smile brightly while smiling.

Gabriella..."_Forgetable, Incredable_  
_I didnt know how to handle it_  
_I was unprepared_  
_Maybe a little scared_  
_Of something i may never get_  
_Ooh yeah._

She grins getting into the groove and dances while singing.

_Gabriella..."I was never one to believe_  
_Love at first sight_  
_could get to me_

_And maybe if these feelings stay the same_  
_I'll be with you again (someday)_  
_But baby either way._

She sings the main part again dancing and having fun.

Gabriella..."_I was in love for a day_  
_Love_  
_In a way_  
_Love_  
_Can't explain_  
_Why you went away_

_Love_  
_Its a shame_  
_Love_  
_You didnt stay_  
_(you didnt stay)_  
_Love_  
_With me_  
_(uh uh uh)._

She shocks them all by changing up the part of the song and her voice.

Gabriella..."_And maybe someday we will reconnect_  
_It was so powerful i cant believe its over yet_  
_The way you play back in my mind makes it hard to forget you_  
_(you, you)_  
_I know you have your life, and i've got mine_  
_But someday maybe we'll recollide_  
_But until then_  
_Baby i know_  
_(I know)._

She sings through her heart closing her eyes alittle finishing up the song.

Gabriella..."_I was in love for a day_  
_Love_  
_In a way_  
_Love_  
_Can't explain_  
_Why you went away_

_Love_  
_Its a shame_  
_Love_  
_You didnt stay_  
_(you didnt stay)_  
_Love_  
_With me_  
_(uh uh uh)._

She opens her eyes and sees Troy and everybody dancing to her new song and she smiles liking her new friends.

Gabriella..."_If you hear me_  
_If you hear me halla_

_If you hear me_  
_If you hear me halla._

She grins moving the beat and finally finishes up the song.

Gabriella..."_Love_  
_In a way_  
_Love_  
_Can't explain_  
_Why you went away_

_Love_  
_Its a shame_  
_Love_  
_You didnt stay_  
_Love_  
_With me_  
_With me_  
_With me_  
_With me._

She ends the song and they all love it and her sound manager tells her she's done. She leaves the booth after taking off the headphones and Troy's friends go in their cars and Gabriella and Troy walk out together and go to her car ignoring the paparazzi and they get in the car and drive off laughing about the whole thing.

Little did they know that they would have the whole world wondering what's going on with them and Troy and Gabriella are going to deal with alot more things.

**Find out what happens next and the song that Gabriella just sang was In Love A Day by Jordan Pruitt.**

**Bye and I will make the nexts ones longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By AraBaby.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 4 Lunch Date, Your What?]**

**Nobody's POV.**

Troy and Gabriella have been going on little dates together just seeing how things go with them, they talk to each other and Troy was upset that Gabriella left to go back on her tour but Troy doesn't know that she's in New Mexico for a day before she has to go back on tour, everybody(The students) at East High has been asking Troy questions about him and Gabriella and wondering what's going on with them and he just ignores not in the mood to tell them if he's Gabriella's boyfriend or if she's his girlfriend so he just saying that nothing is going on with them and Gabriella is doing the same with her friends and the world because she doesn't want have to deal the world wondering if she's dating anybody or cheating on Troy which she's not and she's not saying she's dating him.

**With Troy at school.**

Troy walks up to his locker after the last class before lunch and free block and opens it to see a note in it, he reads the note and smiles to himself and signs out at the main office since yoyu can go off campus for lunch these days and he walks out of school and sees a car parked out front and smiles walking to the car and gets in and they drive off.

**With Troy out with Gabriella.**

They pull up at a place to have lunch together and Gabriella parks her car and they get out and they paparazzi are already trying to talk to them. They ignore them and Gabriella stares down ignoring them while Troy does the same thing looking slightly at her while looking down. **_(Check Profile of them together)_** and they walk in and find a seat.

"So this is a suprise Gabriella Montez, what are you doing here? He asked smiling at her after they ordered their drinks.

"Well I'm in town for a day and I wanted to see you and tell you that I miss you. She said blushing while looking at him grinning.

"Well are you going to say it? He asked jokingly. She scoffs and slaps his arm grinning. "Hey now Troy doesn't like when Ella hits him. He said pouting. She giggles and grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry Twoy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She pouted herself trying not to laugh. Troy chuckles and kissed her pouty lips making her kiss him back.

They order their food then talk more and Gabriella tells Troy that she wants to be more then just his friend and he agrees with her so he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

A few minutes later Gabriella drops Troy off at school and says that she will call him later and they kiss each other good bye before she drives off.

Troy walks into school and his worst nightmare and ex girlfriend walk up to him smirking. "What are you doing with Gabriella Montez again? She asked.

"Carlia back off okay and that's about me and Gabriella not you. He walked off.

His friends walk up to him and they start talking and he tells them that he's Gabi's boyfriend now.

Carra, Sharpay and Taylor stares at him shocked and screams"YOUR WHAT? They asked.

"**Find out what happens next **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By AraBaby.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 5 The World Knows, School?]**

**Nobody's POV.**

Gabriella Montez, 16 years old almost 17, born into a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family now lived in California with her best friends Demi Lovato Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez in a nice house in Toluca Lake, California and their managers all payed for them to stay there. Gabriella started living there when she was 15 and working on her first Album now her she was working on her Second Album still living in the house at 16 but she was happy because she got to see her true friends but they are hardly ever at the house with all the things they do. Demi, Selena and Miley were all singers and actresses while Gabriella was just a singer but she has thought about Acting a few times but never brought it up with her manager.

She walked into her house after finishing up her concert at the Hollywood Bowl in LA and she was fed up with everything and just wanted to be in the arms of her now secret in Hollywood boyfriend but she knows that Troy told his friends and sister that they were now dating but she really didn't want the whole world to know she was no longer single .

She walked into her place and closed the door and heard screaming coming from the livingroom. She ran in there to see Demi, Selena and Miley all standing there looking at a magazine.

"Why are you girls screaming_?_ She asked and they snap there heads to her and she sees that their eyes are widen in shocked or suprised.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours Ella? They all squealed at her wanting to know since she never really told her friends about her meeting Troy and his friends but she never told any of them about her new relationship with her first real boyfriend yet. Her own chocolate brown eyes widen in shock not believing they know about her and Troy.

"Wh-What are you talking about girls? Gabi asked staring at them confused. The hand her the magazine and Gabriella stares at the picture of her and Troy together holding hands when they went out to breakfast after going to the park _**(Check Profile**_) she couldn't believe Paparazzi would try to make her life more hell knowing that Troy will hear about this and he would probably want to break up with her but she couldn't believe her friends know about this.

"Are you going to tell who this random guy is or do we have to hear if from the paps? Demi snapped wanting to know why she would hide this. They all stare at Demi shocked.

"What I just wanted to know why my best friend didn't tells about her and this guy who seems to have stolen her heart sorry for wanting to know. Demi rolled her eyes.

"Okay look I was going to tell you guys this when I was sure what was going on with me and Troy Bolton so when I was on tour inNew Mexico I went to see him at his school and we had lunch together after going a littles for the past few days I was there. She said sitting down.

"Gabi has her first boyfriend who just happens to be cute by the way are you two serious? Miley asked smirking.

"Miles chill okay she will tells us when the time is right so are you two going to make this work? Selena asked hugging her best friend. Gabi smiles nodding thinking about Troy.

Just then Gabriella's cell rings and she smiles knowing that ringtone is Troy's ring. She opens her phone and answered it.

"Hey Troysie bear did you see the magazine cover of us together? She asked worried that he might break up with her but she heard him chuckling at the nickname she gave him.

"**_Yeah Gabsy bunny I saw it and my friends and sister are freaking out about it, I miss you._** The girls heard his deep voice making them squeal at how cute he sounds.

"I miss you too I just wish I could take a break from the fame and just be with you. Gabi said frowning knowing that Troy is just as sad as her.

"I know Brie but this your life and I don't want you ever leave it because of our relationship okay I will be here no matter what. He says through his heart.

"Aww, your always making me feel better Troysie bear I Just hate that I have another concert tomorrow then I'm on break for a few weeks. She said softly.

"Well I need to go my parents are making me and Carra bond with each other I will call you later okay Gabsy baby? He said wishing she was with him.

"Gabsy Baby? I like it and I'm still calling you Troysie bear no matter how much you hate it, I will be waiting Troysie bear. She said hanging up after he said good bye.

**A Month Later with Gabriella.**

Gabriella just finished her last concert of her tour two days ago and she was so happy to hear that she got to take a break from singing for awhile because she missed her family along with her new friends and her boyfriend Troy so much. She talked to her manager and her parents and she agreed with them about her going to school for awhile before she works on her second Album so she's now in Albuquerque New Mexico walking to her first classs on her first day at East High.

She wearing skinny jeans with a gray top and heels. She has her hair down nicely and a little makeup on. She walked into the classroom and everybody froze in shock to see the famous singer Gabriella Montez back at there school. She hands Ms. Darbus the note and she smiles.

"Okay Classs Gabriella will be joining us for the rest of the year. She said making everybody wonder the same thing.

What is Gabriella Montez doing here at East High?

**Find out what happens next **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By CollegeStar19.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 6 Small Concert, Staying The Night]**

**Nobody's POV.**

The Famous super star Gabriella Montez sat at her seat listening to the teacher talk about whatever she was talking about, Gabi couldn't help but feel uncomforable as everybody stared at her, yes she knew this was going to happen when she first walked into the room, but come on she was just a person who wanted to learn instead of touring the states or posing for a magazine for a while.

The bell rings and everybody leaves. Gabriella got up grabbing her stuff taking a deep breath before saying good bye to the teacher, she walks out into the hallway and saw everybody stares at her. She sighs softly rolling her eyes annoyed, knowing that being famous would lead to this but right now all she wished she could do is be in her boyfriends arms and not have to deal with this.

"_GABRIELLA_?" The deep make voice yelled from down the the hall running to her, making the 16 years old pop star turn around confused and she gets pushed to the ground making her squeal in suprise as the figure holds her close not letting her go. She opens her chocolate brown eyes slowly hoping it's not some _crazy_ fan but she beams with a huge smile, as she see her new very handsome boyfriend Troy Bolton with his amazing blue eyes staring down at her grinning.

"What on earth are you doing knocking me on the ground in front of the whole school baby"? She scowled playfully seeing the shocked look on her boyfriends face, she suddenly grins at him and he chuckles pushing himself off her small body getting up then sticks his hand out which she takes and she stands up fixing her outfit a little.

"Sorry about that baby, I was just so happy to see you walk into my homeroom class, I wanted to talk to you after class but my friends wanted to talk to me about something." He said pulling her close into his arms as she giggled softly.

She grins up at him loving the feeling of being in his arms again, she smirks while wrapping her arms around her very sexy boyfriend's neck kisses his lips passionately closing her eyes, she feels him kissing her back and she feels both of his hands on her ass but she's not caring right now.

They pull back with much needed air while slowly smiling at each other. They finally get back to earth and walk down the hall together holding hands, talking about how much they missed each other.

**Later at lunch with Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella Montez just finished eating her lunch as did her super star Caption of the basketball team boyfriend Troy Bolton. She couldn't believe that Troy knew a secret place to get away in the whole school and that's where she was right now with her boyfriend who means alot to her.

Gabi turns her head after looking at the flowers, she sees Troy standing by himself by some of the pretty flowers on the other side of the roof of his secret place looking very into what he's thinking about. She grins to herself slowly walking over to him and slowly stands behind him.

"What are you thinking about Troysie bunny? She asks smiling softly wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. He jumps alittle hearing and feeling her behind him but he turns around staring down at her and pulls her in front of him and he holds her grinning.

"Just thinking about how happy I am to be dating the _most_ famous pop star and how she means the world to me. He says making her smile.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to find the one guy that likes me for me and not because I'm_ famous_. Gabi says staring into his eyes.

"What makes you think I like you for _you_ and not because your _famous_. He said smirking at her as she pouts and he chuckles pulling her close.

"I was only joking baby,you know I like you for just being you and so what if your_ famous _I will never change my feelings for you. He says pecking her pouty lips making her frown looking right at him as she kisses him and he tells her to close her eyes, he holds her by her hips closing his eyes again and she finally listens before kissing him back and they share a sweet moment together before she pulls back staring at him.

"Your supposed joke wasn't funny boo, I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy that be with me for me so I need to know are you with me because I'm famous for real Troy and is this thing we have real?"

Gabi asked softly while turning around so she's resting her body against his and she feels her baby boo wrap his strong arms around her small slim waist and they look at the sky together sighing softly.

"Boo?" Troy cooed. "What Troy?" Troy frowns not liking that she won't call him baby. "What happened to you calling me baby?" She doesn't answer.

"Gabriella Montez, you are not just some status upgrade for me alright, I love you for who you are and I love you baby, your my girl."

Gabriella sighs softly smiling knowing that she found the right guy for her. She thanks him softly before closing her eyes resting against him.

Gabi sees a guitar on the side of bench and smiles knowing that Troy has some talent in him that he's not telling her and she wants to find out.

They grab their stuff and Troy brings his guitar with him. The bell rings and they both go to their next class which is Drama Class and they see Mrs. Darbus standing on the stage.

"Okay everybody this week I'm going to have every drama class start singing songs from famous _musicals_ with your partners and it has to be a boy and girl but first how would you like if_ the _Gabriella Montez sang a song? She says making everybody cheer and Gabriella smiles blushing and gets on the stage.

Troy smiles at his girlfriend as she gets ready to sing a song for everybody and he's wondering how he feels about Gabriella singing a song in front of the whole drama class but he remembers when she sang infront of the whole school so she's use to this but he's not sure if he's going to be able to handle being in the spot light but he stops thinking that way the moment he sees her cute smile. He stops worrying when he sees her walk over the mic stand and she waits for everybody to stop talking.

Gabi stares at everybody and says"Okay everybody I'm going to sing the song I first started out with okay? She asked and they all cheer for her.

She turns around and talks to the band and she turns around and smiles and poses ans the music starts playing making her start dancing really sexy then walks to the mic stand and starts singing.

Gabi..."_I been needin' a girls night out_  
_I got nothin' but hand-me-down's_  
_I need a quick fix _  
_To make these clothes hotter_  
_No matter what it is _  
_A girls gotta_  
_The pedicure_  
_White tip french_  
_(french)_  
_Legs don't make no sense_  
_(sense)_  
_Not rich _  
_But I bought a diamond anklet_  
_Keep it on_  
_It goes with my outfit_  
_Hey._

Gabi..."_Hey let's go_  
_If they're not too high_  
_Too low_  
_I'll take them home_  
_In purple, red, or gold_  
_Cuz I know them boys_  
_They like_  
_Those open toes._

She sways her hips and keeps singing and sees everybody enjoying it and she's surpised when back up dancers from her tour and they get on stage and start dancing with her.

Gabi..."_Jeans all black_  
_Hair slicked back_  
_Baseball cap_  
_Still cute in my open toes_  
_Mini skirt_  
_Feet don't hurt_  
_Just a flirt_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Work or play_  
_Night or day_  
_Do my thing_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Never too many open toes_  
_A girl needs plenty open toes. ooohh ooooh._

Gabriella takes her mic off the stand and walks with it and sways her body and sees Troy dancing with his friends and sister and keeps singing.

Gabi..."_I'm lovin' these sling-back shoes_  
_I like the way they stay loose_  
_I could wear them all day_  
_And listen to the click-clack_  
_Shoes like this make me hate flats_  
_Swipe that card I'm good_  
_Another pair in leather and wood_  
_I'm a sucker for a name brand _  
_Skip the rack _  
_And stick to the game plan. _

_Hey let's go_  
_If they're not too high_  
_Too low_  
_I'll take them home _  
_(I'll take them home)_  
_In purple, red, or gold_  
_Cuz I know them boys_  
_They like those open toes_  
_Those open toes._

She goes to one side and sings to one side of the room and they cheer for her and she keeps singing.

Gabi..."Jeans all black  
Hair slicked back  
Baseball cap  
Still cute in my open toes  
Mini skirt  
Feet don't hurt  
Just a flirt  
Too cute in my open toes  
Work or play  
Night or day  
Do my thing  
Too cute in my open toes  
Never too many open toes  
A girl needs plenty open toes.

She walks to the other side dancing while walking to the side with Troy and her new friends and she grins when she sees more people walk in into the room and she sings through her heart.

Gabi..."_I'm feelin' down_  
_That's when I go out_  
_And shop till I drop_  
_Everywhere that I want_  
_Cuz nothing feels better_  
_Than spending my treasure_  
_On me_  
_Finally_  
_I'm where I'm supposed to beeeeeeeee._

_Gabi..."Jeans all black_  
_Hair slicked back_  
_Baseball cap_  
_Still cute in my open toes_  
_Mini skirt _  
_Feet don't hurt_  
_Just a flirt_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Work or play_  
_Night or day_  
_Do my thing_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Never too many open toes_  
_A girl needs plenty open toes._

She goes back in the middle and sings as she dances with her dancers.

Gabi..."_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Only got one life_  
_Feelin' good tonight_  
_And this girls not stayin' home _

_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Only got one life_  
_Feelin' good tonight_  
_And this girls not stayin' home_  
_(Danger)._

She sways her hips really sexy making Troy groan a little but controls himself and she keeps singing.

Gabi..."_Jeans all black_  
_Hair slicked back_  
_Baseball cap_  
_Still cute in my open toes_  
_Mini skirt_  
_Feet don't hurt_  
_Just a flirt_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Work or play_  
_Night or day_  
_Do my thing _  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Never too many open toes_  
_A girl needs plenty open toes._

She finishes up the song smiling.

Gabi..."_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Put em on _  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_(Let's go)_  
_Only got one life _  
_Feelin' good tonight_  
_And this girls not stayin' home_

_Put em on _  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Put em on_  
_Put em on_  
_Let's go_  
_Only got one life_  
_Feelin' good tonight_  
_And this girls not stayin' home._

She finishes the song and everybody cheers and claps for her and she giggles smiling at everybody.

"Do you guys want more songs? Gabriella asked smiling and she giggles as they cheer for her saying yes.

"Okay I'm going to my best friend Selena Gomez's song called Rock God I hope you like it. Gabi says smiling and she puts her mic back on the stand and moves to the beat as the band starts playing.

Gabi..."_Preacher man walked into the club and he said_  
_He said, hey girl can't you walk a mile straight?_  
_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the_  
_Rhythm, the beat and the bass_  
_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways_  
_Cause I'm so possessed with the music_  
_The music he plays._

She sings the main part making everybody start clapping.

Gabi..."_I can't stop my feet from dancing_  
_To the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swaying_  
_To his sweet melody, you see_  
_I fell in love with my rock, rock god._

She sways her body loving the feeling of the song and keeps singing.

Gabi..."_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes_  
_He said, hey girl can't you live your life right_  
_Father things aren't always so black and white_  
_Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone_  
_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone_  
_But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways._

She sings the main part of the song again and everybody loves it.

Gabi..."_I can't stop my feet from dancing_  
_To the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swaying_  
_To his sweet melody, you see_  
_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_  
_To the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swaying_  
_To his sweet melody, you see_  
_I fell in love with my rock, rock god._

She smirks at everybody and keeps singing.

Gabi..."_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could_  
_Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back_  
_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me._

She jumps to the beat making everybody clap as she sings.

Gabi..."_I can't stop my feet from dancing_  
_To the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swaying_  
_To his sweet melody, you see_  
_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_Preacher man, preacher man_  
_Preacher man, preacher man_  
_(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)_  
_Preacher man, preacher man_  
_(Preacher man, why don't you understand)_  
_Preacher man, preacher man._

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_  
_(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)_  
_Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone._

She smirks and finishes the song.

Gabi..."_With my rock, rock god._

Everybody cheers loving it and Mrs. Darbus gets handed a mic and says"Let's have Gabriella sing one more song okay? She says making Gabi nod.

"Um Mrs. Darbus do you mind if I sing my last song with Troy Bolton, wouldn't you all like that?"

Everybody stared at her shocked but cheers saying yest and Mrs. Darbus brought Troy to the stage and everybody waited for them to start.

"Are you sure about this baby?" She nods smiling handing him the paper with the lyrics telling him to play his guitar and he sighs before he starts playing making everybody stare at them shocked as Gabriella smiles at Troy as he starts singing.

**Troy**/_Gabi_/_**Both**_.

Troy..."**I'm gonna wear you down**  
**I'm gonna make you see**  
**I'm gonna get to you**  
**You're gonna give into me**

All the girls and Gabriella stare at Troy in a daze as he sings while playing.

**I'm gonna start a fire**  
**You're gonna feel the heat**  
**I'm gonna burn for you**  
**You're gonna melt for me.**

Gabriella smiles softly as he looks at her and she joins him.

Both..."**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Into my arms_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Give into me._**

Troy keeps playing with a smile on his face as Gabriella sings alone this time smiling into his eyes.

Gabi..."_You're gonna take my hand_  
_Whisper the sweetest words_  
_And if you're ever sad_  
_I'll make you laugh, I'll chase the hurt._

They both beam at each other softly while singing together once more.

Both..."**_My heart is set on you_**  
**_I don't want no one else_**  
**_And if you don't want me_**  
**_I guess I'll be all by myself_**

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Into my arms_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Give into me._**

Gabriella placed her hand on his shoulder looking right into his eyes as she sings alone.

Gabi..."_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_  
_Until I'm under your skin_  
_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Give into me_

They both finish up the song making everybody in the room almost in tears because there so good together.

Both..."_**Give into me**_  
_**Give into me.**_

They end the song sharing a sweet kiss together and they stop when everybody cheers for them.

* * *

Later that night Troy had his girlfriend Gabriella Montez over for dinner and his parents was very happy to get to know Gabriella and they really like her.

"Gabriella why don't you and Troy go watch Tv, your a guest in the house and I don't want you cleaning up. Mrs. Bolton says smiling and Gabriella nods pouting but giggles when Troy tickles her making her squeal and giggles when Troy picks her up.

"Come on baby, I want to show you my room. Troy says grabbing her hand and they go up to his room and she's still in his arms.

"Troysie put me down, I promise I won't help clean while I'm here says staring softly in his eyes and he puts her down on his bed and he falls ontop of her making her scream and Troy tickles her more making her squeal while laughing really hard.

"Troy stopppppppppppppppppp, baby please I just want to lay here with you please. She says breathing hard while pouting.

Troy stops when he sees her pouting so he wraps his arms around her small waist and he pecks her lips making her smile closing her eyes and they make out a little but then Gabriella stops when she sees what time it is. "I have to go Troy. Gabi says getting up.

"No, baby just stay with me tonight, call your parents and let them know that you will stay in the guest room. Troy says with begging eyes.

Gabi smiles and sits up calling her parents telling what's going and they agree that it's too late to come home and they let her stay.

"I can stay Troysie. Gabi says smiling. Troy smiles and tells her that his parents are okay with it and she can wear something from his sister tomorrow.

"I'm tired are you babe? Gabriella asked and Troy nodded before getting up and grabs a clean shirt and hands it to her along with his basketball shorts.

"You can wear those tonight and you can change in my bathroom. Troy says and Gabriella nods going into the bathroom with the clothes.

Troy changes and waits for Gabriella. She comes and Troy smiles at how sexy she looks in his clothes. "Come here sexy girl. Troy says smirking.

Gabriella giggles and puts her clothes on the dresser before swaying her hips over to him and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing his lips.

"Your the sexy one Troysie bear. Gabi says flirtingly while Troy pecks her nose making her giggle then they share a sweet kiss.

"So are you baby boo now lets lay down and try to get some sleep." Troy says bringing her to his bed and they get under the covers and Troy wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"I love this feeling of being so close to you Troy and I love you the same way. She says staring into his eyes blushing shyly.

"I love you too Ella even if it's early to say it, it's the way I feel. Troy says playing with her hair making her smile.

"I feel the same way Troy and I always will." She says yawning a little and Troy chuckles at how cute she is and pecks her lips before telling her to close her eyes. She listens saying good night and falls alseep in his arms snuggling up to him.

Troy says good night also before placing his hand on her waist pulling her close watching her sleep then he slowly falls sleep with the covers on them both and his mom and dad walk in the room,sees them sleeping in each others arms. They both smile at how cute they look together sleeping, they let them sleep closing the door.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The songs Gabriella was singing was Open Toes by Katharine McPhee, Rock God by Selena Gomez and Give In To Me by Leighton Meester ft Garrett Hedlund. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By CollegeStar20.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 7 News ]**

**Going on a trip so be back late sunday. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm In Love With Gabriella Montez**

**By CollegeStar20.**

**Summary**

**Everybody has been talking about upcoming "Gabriella Montez Concert at East High and Troy Bolton doesn't care about it but what happens when he meets her for the first time and falls in love with her? Will Troy ever find away to be with her and make her fall in love with him? Or will he be just like everybody else and be just her fan and Will she fall in love with him and do everything she can to be with Troy? ****Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Carra Bolton(Troy's sister)**

**And More.**

**[Chapter 8 Back In 2012 ]**

**Hey everybody I won't be doing this story until 2012 because I have ever things going on but they will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


End file.
